The Z saga DBZ alternate ending
by MarkyMark52489
Summary: What happens when you find out you are the first half-saiyan to be born (even before Gohan, Goten, and Trunks)? You go to Earth and visit the Z warriors thats what. Meet Zin, Zen, and Aroshima who go to Earth and meet the Z warriors but Aroshima has a nas
1. Default Chapter

**DBZ (alternate ending)**

**The Z Saga**

Written by: Mark L. Barlow

From the author: I love DBZ! I have always loved it from the first time I saw it I was hooked. I have spent my life researching and understanding many things about Z and GT. Bot hare phenomenal animes that should be revered by everyone. But seeing as I hated them to end I have decided to use my writing talent to continue the joy of the series. Now that you read this boring little thing on to the story!

**The Z Saga**

Chapter 1: The first Half-Saiyans 

Back in the day when Frieza was taking over the universe with Saiyans, Zin and Zen's home planet (Omera) was attacked. Their mother was rapped by a Saiyan warrior but escaped capture and death. Nine months later Zin and Zen were born. The twins were almost identical. From birth both of them showed amazing strength. Both of them were a little older than Goku and Vegeta because three years later planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. The brothers trained on the new planet they lived on named Karuza. They were as strong as one other boy on the planet named Aroshima. Zin had long black hair, black eyes, light skin, was six foot-five, and was muscular. Zen look the same except he kept his hair short and was thinner than his brother. Aroshima was a large boy that was way more muscular than Zin. He had long brown hair, blue eyes, was seven foot-ten, and had tanned skin.

Over their lives, Aroshima and the twins trained becoming stronger and stronger everyday. They continued to train for many years up until they were nearing twenty. As they did they heard of the great Saiyan, Goku of Earth. Over the years they continued to hear the stories of how Goku defeated the Saiyan Vegeta that tried to invade Earth. From then on out they became obsessed with Goku, Vegeta, and the Dragonballs. Zin and Zen told their mother all about the fights that Vegeta and Goku went through. One time she began to cry when they told the story of how Goku turned Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza. She told the boys of their origin and they were so amazed at the fact they to were Saiyans. Aroshima was a master mechanic. He made a spaceship that would get the Half-Saiyans to Earth along with him. By the time they took off for Earth it had been five years after Goku defeated Kid Buu, which the twins had heard about. Aroshima wasn't that trilled with Goku and the other Z warriors though. He felt threatened by their power and strength. Aroshima continued to research and learn of them only to beat the Saiyans one day.

Back on Earth, Goku and Uub were still training. They were out in the cold mountains during the wintertime. Tien was out there training as well with Chiaotzu. A gigantic explosion occurred behind them. Chiaotzu went over to see what it was. Goku and Uub had been training so hard that whenever they both powered up at the same time they would cause an avalanche. All of them met up and Goku introduced Tien and Chiaotzu to Uub. "So then how about a tag-team fight," Goku said to the group. All of them agreed and got back into a fighting stance. Uub and Goku vs. Chiaotzu and Tien. The first up would be Uub vs. Tien with Goku and Chiaotzu waiting to be tagged in. As Tien began to gather power another explosion hit fifty miles away. All of them flew over to see what had happened. It was Aroshima, Zen, and Zin's spaceship. They all emerged to see Goku. "Hey brother...look it's Goku," shouted Zen. Both of the twins raced off to meet the Saiyan. Aroshima went over as well but wasn't as surprised to see them. As they met each other, Tien began to have a bad feeling about Aroshima. The twins told Goku of how they herd of his and Vegeta's fights. They wanted to meet all the Z warriors before they gathered the Dragonballs to make their with. Goku asked, "What wish are you going to make?" Zin said, "To rule the universe and have all the treasures in it." Tien quickly got into his fighting stance and was ready to fight. "Why would you want to do that," Goku asked the twins confused. Aroshima followed behind all of them as they traveled off to see Gohan and the others.


	2. Gohan's weak power

Chapter 2: Gohan's weak power

The all finally reached Gohan, Videl, and Pan's house. Pan is about six or seven years old by now but can still kick some ass. Gohan had graduated college with his Master's Degree. Most of the time he was working or reading (not training at all anymore). Goku knocked on the door to the house. Videl opened it up to see Goku standing there. She rushed out and gave him a hug. "It's been ages Goku," she said. "Gohan get out here your father is here," she called from the doorway. Gohan and Pan rushed out to see the mighty warrior. All of them went into the house and started to talk. Zen and Zin started to wonder around the house. They found so many different books that had a lot of interesting things in them. Gohan told them about his favorite stories as they listened. Goku and Uub ate lunch with Pan and Videl. Aroshima went out to the back to think to himself. "All these idiots have no idea of what I am going to do," he muttered to himself. "It will be a matter of time before the power of the universe will be at my disposal." Back inside, Pan and the others ate lunch and talked about Zen and Zin's dream about calling on the dragon. "You should only call on him if you really need Shenron," Goku said, "he is used for the good of the universe not just to see." Zen and Zin became disappointed but they understood what he said. After lunch Tien and Chiaotzu went back to the mountains while Goku and Uub took Aroshima, Zen, and Zin went to see Vegeta and Bulma. Gohan had a strange feeling about Aroshima. He noticed while he was there that Aroshima never said a word. Gohan decided to follow them just to make sure that his father and Uub were safe. Gohan was following slowly behind Goku and the others while suppressing his power level.

Aroshima felt his power. He told the others, " I will join you later I have to take care of some business." The others thought he had to go to the bathroom so the let him fly off. When Gohan looked above him Aroshima has darting down at him from above. Gohan dodged Aroshima from hitting him but knew that he must fight. Aroshima appeared behind Gohan and put him in a sleeper hold. He began to glow a bright purple and a few seconds later he vanished. Gohan went SSJ and shouted, "Show yourself you bastard!" Aroshima fired a massive energy blast from below Gohan. He again dodged and flew after Aroshima. This time Gohan wasn't going to let Aroshima get away. Gohan grabbed onto Aroshima's leg and pulled him back. Both of them were struggling. Aroshima gave up and Gohan tossed him to the ground below with a big thud. They both got onto the ground and powered up. Gohan went SSJ2 and began to charge at Aroshima. He was able to get behind Aroshima and wail on him. It made no difference though, Aroshima grabbed Gohan by his head and shoved him into the ground. Aroshima then flew into the air and concentrated on making another energy attack. "Megatonic Blast," Aroshima screamed at the top of his lungs and he fired a large purple energy attack at Gohan in the small crater below. He held both his hand above him and made a round ball of pink and purple energy and tossed it at Gohan. When it hit the ground Gohan was almost killed but was barely alive. Aroshima flew back to join Zin and the others. He used a ability to feel his minor injuries. Now that Gohan was almost out of the picture Aroshima felt like he could beat anyone on Earth but he has not met Vegeta or seen Goku in his strongest state yet!


	3. Where Saiyan babies come from

Chapter 3: Where baby Saiyans come from

It was sometime in the afternoon when the group got into West City. Zin and Zen were amazed at all the tall buildings. On there home planet they lived in small towns like on Namek. Goku led them to Capsule Corporation to see Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, and Bulma. When they entered the building Bulma came up on a small television in front of them. "Welcome all to Capsule Corp. The leader in capsule manufactory and shipping." "It's a taping I guess," Goku thought. They all walked down the hallway looking at all the busy business people running around with papers and files. Aroshima was still following silently behind the gang. All of them got to Trunk's room and met him. He had just finished High school with Goten and was going to go to college then take over as head of Capsule Corp. His sword (Tapion's sword) was sitting on top of a desk nearby. Zen went over and picked it up. "It's awesome! I always wanted to hold the mighty, Trunk's blade," he shouted. Vegeta walked into the room saying, "Shut up, your too loud!" Everyone turned to see Vegeta with shorter hair than usual. He smirked at them as Zin and Zen rushed over to get his autograph. "Hey what about me," Goku said a little saddened. All of them laughed except for Aroshima who was looking out the window to make sure Gohan wasn't still following them. Trunks picked up his sword and placed it back in it's sheath. "I am glad you like it," he said. Aroshima continued to glance out the window. "What's his problem," Uub said to Zin quietly. "He has been like that for the past three years. Me and my bother just kinda went along with it but it is still weird to us."

Vegeta went back to his training leaving them to go see Bra and Bulma. Zen and Zin got everyone's autographs making sure the didn't even miss Dr. Brief. Bra went over to Aroshima and asked him if he wanted to play with her. He didn't say anything and just walked outside. "Mommy, why did that man not want to play with me," Bra asked Bulma. "He has some issues to work out I think," Bulma replied. Zen and Zin sat down with them and asked Goku where Saiyans came from. Goku told them, "They use to live on a planet called Vegeta way out in space before Frieza destroyed it." Zin and Zen listened to Goku as he told them the tail of the Saiyans origin. By now it was dinner time and, as usual, Goku was hungry. Vegeta joined them as Bulma, Bra, Zen, Goku, Uub, and the others ate dinner. Aroshima again skipped a meal. Zin went out later to see him looking into the night sky. "You homesick, dude," he asked. "No, I am just sick of planet Earth," Aroshima said to Zin. Both of them went back inside. Goku continued to tell them different things and the tales that he fought in. When it was around ten o'clock they all went to sleep inside of Capsule Corp. Aroshima snuck out and grabbed the Dragon radar. By morning he had gathered five of the dragonballs. When the others noticed he was missing they didn't pay to much mind to it cause he was always going off by himself. Before noon, Aroshima had gathered all the dragonballs and set them on the ground. "Arise, Shenron," he yelled at the top of his lungs as the sky began to grow dark. Vegeta felt if from about 3,000 miles away. He rushed to tell the others that the dragon had been summoned. Uub, Zen, Vegeta, Goku, and Zin used Goku's instant transmission to get to him. Vegeta attacked Aroshima before the dragon arose. "Are you and idiot," Vegeta shouted at Aroshima that was laying on the ground. "You only use the dragonballs when you need them!" Zen and Zin went over to Aroshima and helped him up. "Please don't hurt our friend, he means good." Vegeta just looked at them like they were his enemies. "You want to know morals? Fight me you asshole," Vegeta said to Aroshima. Aroshima got up off the ground and look straight into Vegeta's eyes. "Fine!"


	4. Breaking the Limits

Chapter 4: Breaking the limits

Aroshima started to power up in front of Vegeta that was trying to get the dragonballs out of the area. The wind that was kicked up from Aroshima's power up tossed the balls everywhere within a forth mile radios. As he continued, Vegeta went SSJ2 and charged in for a quick jab just to knock Aroshima out for a hour or so. Before Vegeta could get in, Aroshima let out a huge expulsion of energy. After that he charged and completely took on Vegeta. Punches began to fly with deadly power levels from both fighters. Even Goku was amazed at how strong they were. Vegeta started to get pissed off at Aroshima. He jumped back and made a powerful Gallic Gun that was almost to much for him to handle. Aroshima vanished before the blast hit him. He was up in the air above Vegeta. "Megatonic Blast," Aroshima screamed as he fired his beam attack down on the unsuspecting Vegeta below. The explosion made the land quake around the fighters. When Vegeta stood up, Aroshima was standing before him without even a scratch. "You must be the second weakest fighter this pathetic planet has to offer," Aroshima said. Vegeta questioned, "Second strongest?" "Yeah I completely took out Gohan yesterday," the warrior said. Goku went SSJ3 and walked over to them. "Vegeta," Goku said with a stern voice, "you and the others get out of here it could get ugly." After Goku said that, Vegeta and the others left the sene.

"It's you and me Aroshima," Goku yelled as he powered up. Aroshima threw a kick at Goku while he was still powering up. Before Aroshima knew it, Goku had grabbed his back and began to squeeze Aroshima as hard as he could. "Get out of here Vegeta," Goku yelled at the other Saiyan was landing behind him. "No, not this time Kakarot," Vegeta yelled back at Goku. Aroshima's skin began to crack into pieces. Goku let go but Aroshima elbowed him back off him. "You want to see my true power," Aroshima told them, "here it is!" Aroshima yelled at the top of his lungs as metallic looking skin fell from him. After they were gone the Saiyans saw Aroshima's real body. It was very muscular and now his power level was much higher than Goku and Vegeta put together. The Saiyans had no choice but to retreat. Goku grabbed a single dragon ball as he used instant transmission to get him and Vegeta out of there. They joined up with the others and all of them flew back to West City. "You are suck a coward Kakarot," Vegeta said to Goku. When they all got back to Capsule Corporation, Goku called Gohan's house to make sure that he was alive. Videl found him crawling back home almost dead. He was in very bad condition though. Goku got a hold of Goten and told him to come to West City so him and Trunks could fuse if they needed them to. Zin and Zen began to think that the Z wariors wanted to kill Aroshima just because he wanted to use the dragonballs for himself. They quickly got out of the city and went to help him gather the balls. Zin grabbed the three-star ball Goku had gotten. Both of them made it back to the desert/mountain region and once again Aroshima called Shenron. The dragon was right before them as the twins looked on Aroshima laughed with greed in his eyes. "Shenron, I wish to be the strongest fighter in the universe," Aroshima shouted to the Eternal Dragon. "Your wish has been granted," Shenron said in his low volume voice. Aroshima felt his body become even more powerful then before. "What is your last wish," Shenron said to them. Aroshima let the twins make any wish they wanted. Both of them decided to give Aroshima the wish instead. "I wish Zen and Zin hated the Z warriors as much as I do," Aroshima yelled up at the dragon. "It shall be done," Shenron said as the dragonballs spread around the Earth once again. Now all three of them had a plan to defeat the Saiyans once and for all.


	5. Uub steps up to the plate

Chapter 5: Uub steps up to the plate

Goku, Vegeta, and all the others could feel Aroshima's massive energy level. They needed a plan to stop this tyrant from destroying the Earth. Goten arrived as quick as he could to Capsule Corp. On his way he felt Aroshima's power as well. A minute later he got a call on his cell phone by a girl that wanted to see him night now. "I have to save the world Nina," Goten said sweetly, "I will have to talk to you later." She began to yell through the phone at him making Goten feel really sad. He decided he would see her so he headed off to West City. Goku told Trunks to go to Dende's lookout and tell him we might need the Hyperbolic Time chamber. Vegeta asked Goku, "Do you think we will need to fuse?" "I don't know yet Vegeta, maybe." Uub sneaked out of the house and began to look for Yamcha so that he could help. Yamcha was practicing his swing at the local baseball park nearby. "Hey there Uub, what is up my man," he said as Uub walked up to him. "It's very bad Yamcha," Uub told him, "this guy Aroshima is about to destroy the world and we need your help." Uub told Yamcha to go get 18 and Krillin from Kame house. Uub knew that Buu and Mr. Satan would be needed as well. He went over to his dojo and asked Me. Satan if he and Buu would help. "I have to many things I need to do here but Buu would love to go, wouldn't you Buu buddy?" Satan said. "Buu held fight!" he said as him and Uub flew off to the battle ground where Aroshima and the twins were. "Ok Buu, ready?" Both of them rushed in and started punching and kicking at Aroshima with all their might. He stood there and took every blow like it was nothing. After a minute Buu jumped back and tried to change him into pudding with his Sweet beam but Aroshima dodged it. From behind Uub, Aroshima grabbed his neck and tossed him at Buu. "Take them out boys," he said to Zen and Zin. Both of them stood up and began to attack the two Z fighters.

Both of them began to be beaten greatly by them but Uub managed to catch Zen's leg and sling him into Zin. Buu and Uub retreated back to Capsule Corp. Zen and Zin were to fast and caught Majin Buu before them got half a mile away. "Go Buu, I will take them on," Uub said with bravery. Majin Buu flew back to Capsule Corporation to get the others. Uub was still a short little boy and he wasn't that good at fighting anybody evil. Zen and Zin got in a bunch of double attacks as Uub fell to the ground bleeding from head to toe. From out of nowhere a voice said, "Special Beam Cannon! Fire!" As Uub looked up he saw that Piccolo had attacked Zin with his Special beam cannon but Zen had grabbed it before it hit his brother. "Thanks Zen," Zin said. Zin flew strait at Piccolo with red eyes. "Uub, run!" Piccolo screamed as Zin punched him in the stomach sending Piccolo back into a mountain. Uub got up and flew off with all his energy. Piccolo rushed back into the battle before the others had a chance to go after Uub. "Your fights with me now," he said taking off his weighted training armor. All three of them began to clash head on with Aroshima watching. "The Namekian is quite good," Aroshima said to himself. Goku appeared and took Piccolo with him before the twins about killed him. Before Goku and Piccolo disappeared with instant transmission, Goku looked Aroshima in the eyes with a powerful gaze. Before going back to Capsule Corp, Goku grabbed Uub and they all went back to think of a plan.


	6. Alien invasion

Chapter 6: Alien invasion

As the Z warriors got all together (excluding Gohan, Videl, and Pan) they all began to relocate to Dende's Lookout. At least up there they could plan something. Gohan would have to heal a little before he was able to even travel by instant transmission. When the Z warriors got there Goku and Vegeta were the two that had to go in first because the Earth needed them the most. "Train with that clown," Vegeta said out loud. "It'll be fun Vegeta," Goku said with a smile. They both went in as the others rested and tried to think of how they could take on Aroshima and the twins. Krillin and Yamcha went into the bathroom and began to shave there heads down. Krillin went bald again as Yamcha just got his really short. Uub was feeling bad for taking on Aroshima and putting Buu in harms way. "It ok Uub," Buu said. Back on Earth Zen and Zin began to get anxious because they didn't have anyone else to fight. Aroshima told the twins to go out and kill Gohan and his family. "Why not the others?" Zin asked. "They have fled the planet to train. It wont matter though because they won't stand a chance in hell against me because I am the strongest fighter in the universe!" Aroshima said. The brothers flew off to the country to Gohan's place. Videl told Pan to hide while she stopped the others from trying to hurt Gohan. "You punks want some of this," she said to them outside the house. "I know I do," said Zin as he winked at Videl. "Then come with me boys to my favorite fighting place." She took them away from the house so that Master Roshi and Bulma could get them and give Gohan the medicine he needed. They all landed in a mountain area. As Videl prepared to take on both of them she began to get a little woozy but she shook it off. Aroshima came over to see the twins take her on just for kicks. Zin rushed in and began to take on Videl all alone. She blocked his first three punches but after that she began to get banged up pretty badly. As Gohan and Pan waited for Roshi and Bulma Pan heard her mom scream from about twelve miles away. "Mommy!" Pan yelled as she rushed out the house to try and help her.

When Pan arrived Videl was on the ground bleeding. "Run Pan!" Videl screamed as Zin kicked her toward her daughter. "NO!" Pan screamed out as she rushed at Zin and kicked him in his neck. This sent him back into a mountain with a humongous crash. Pan grabbed her moms body and flew back to their house. "Aroshima what should we do?" Zen asked him. "Get your brother and we will draw the others back to Earth by killing any Earthling that you see." Zen got his brother, who was only shaken up, and went with Aroshima to a nearby city. They began to blast the city with energy attacks killing thousands. Bulma and Master Roshi got to Gohan's house as Pan and Videl arrived and all of them flew off to Dende's Lookout for safety. Oolong, Turtle, and Puar were there as well. All of them got into Bulma's airship and flew off. Gohan got the medicine he needed and they all got there in one piece. Meanwhile, back on Earth Zen, Zin, and Aroshima were blowing everything up in site. They didn't show any sympathy for Earth or its people. Back in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, Goku and Vegeta were sparing head on trying to get stronger. "Hey Kakarot, you remember back when we first met when you fired a Kamehameha wave at me and I countered it with a Galic gun?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah...that was a hard one," Goku said. "Why don't we try it again and see if I can't beat it! One condition, I get to use my newest attack." "Ok sure Vegeta," Goku agreed as they lined up about twenty feet apart.


End file.
